Me Love Cars' 2012 Reviews P1
MaRacey Corporation President and Reviews Co-Ordinator, Me Love Cars, brings you more of his 2012 Reviews. WipEout 2048 Studio Liverpool return to PlayStation to hand the Vita a present. Developer(s): Studio Liverpool Publisher: Sony Computer Entertainment Only on PlayStation Vita. Let me start by saying how utterly fantastic the PlayStation Vita has been for me since the time of writing. You could have only asked for a little more than what it already gives you. And, of course, having great games to accompany it would be helpful. Thankfully, we have one right here. Long time racing game developers, Studio Liverpool, return to loyal fans and newcomers to grace them with this quality new addition to the WipEout franchise. Right from the introduction trailer, (thanks to DJ Fresh), right through to the epic conclusion to the 2050 Championships, is fast-fuelled, action-packed and explosive racing. The game doesn't need the Vita's new features to impress, but the option of using the gyroscope, camera, touchscreen and touchpad are there. Racing through every single event in the game is exciting. Can you achieve a Pass? Can you achieve an Elite Pass? Each race is different, requiring you to reach certain goals under different circumstances, including pure racing, time trials, weapon combat, amongst others. But one of the most exciting, challenging and iconic of them all, is the return of Zone Mode. This unique series of challenges, requires you to simply steer and airbrake, in order to stay in the game, whilst your Ship is increasing speed of it's own accord, until the Ship is too battered to continue. It's very fun and always impresses, also boasting colourful visuals and awesome audio as a compliment. And then, of course, is the return of WipEout's Multiplayer Modes. Allowing you to challenge, not just fellow bretherin, but anybody on the SEN (formally PSN), globally. Also adding to the fun, is the option of letting you take a photo of yourself before the race. This will then be displayed on all screens at the end of the event, if you manage to clinch a podium position. Of course, the real bragging rights are there if you manage consecutive victories. Though, achieving this could mean altering strategies where you wouldn't normally in your standard racing game. The Game Modes are ever-changing, which means you may not be able to hold on to that covetted top spot, if you've focused primarily on regular pure races. Combat Race? Go for a 'Fighter' Ship. Playing a Race? Choose a 'Speed' Ship. Remember to choose the right the Ship for the job. This adds a heck of a lot more variety to the game and a hell of a lot of fun. Though, be careful. The "Online Underdog" may become the "Online Master", if he/she has a secret talent for a certain tier of Ships, tracks or Game Modes. And, whilst Multiplayer is back, the ultimate new addition is Cross-Platform Play, which allows people who own a PS Vita and a copy/download of the game, to race PS3 players with a copy/download of WipEout HD. So, if there's a tussle going on in the family as to who is the master of WipEout, just settle it with a series of races on the games. Then, whoever doesn't win, can punch the smug winner in the face! (Probably). If it's not your thing, halt the violence, park the cliches and stereotypical sibling rivalry in video games and stick with attempting global superiority. Just remember the important things about dominating the game. In regards to the touchscreen features and motion-sensing aspects of the game, it is fairly easy to get used to, even if you have been using the default setup for a good while. It feels responsive either way, but I was more satisfied with the default control setup. I know I am using a Vita, but the touchscreen controls aren't always suited for racing games. In this case, however, they were fine. Overall, then, WipEout 2048 is a quality launch title for the Vita, and Studio Liverpool have really outdone themselves, on this occasion. And this will be their last time to impress, as the studio has been closed down by Sony. A new studio must now take over on the franchise, but Studio Liverpool shall always be remembered for their great games. A must-buy for fans of the racing genre, or people who are just looking for a fun-filled Vita game. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 17:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Positives + The graphics are gorgeous; they show you what the Vita can do. Surprisingly smooth frame-rate for a handheld game, and more addictive because of that. There is a great amount of replay value. Go back and get an Elite Pass on every race! There is a wide variety of vehicles, each with their own speciality. Negatives - Some of the most powerful power-ups appear too often. Some vehicles look a bit similar. This is not a big problem, however. Graphics: 90% Lifespan: 88% Gameplay: 85% Features: 80% Innovation: 79% Plot: 79% JUDGEMENT: 87% A quality handheld racing title, and one you'll find hard to put down. 'London 2012 - The Official Video Game of the Olympics' A game that's going for gold. Developer(s): Sega Studios Australia Publisher: Sega Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. If you had to pick one year, in which British sport was in the centre of public attention, you'd pick 2012. London was declared the host for the 2012 Olympics in 2007, and since that point, we've been really excited about this Summer. And now, Sega have returned with the traditional video game of the Olympics. And this time round, it's a heck of a lot better than the Beijing 2008 game. As soon as I started the game, I noticed how much more effort had gone into the design and layout of the game, and it seemed so much more tidy. The graphics are much more crisp and the audio was of better quality. The game isn't short of events, either, containing most of the Olympic events and a lot more variety. There were many different disciplines, including swimming, athletics, water-based events and shooting. The game also includes the canoe slalom, with a very accurate respresentation of Eton Dorney's water area. In addition to this, you are allowed to choose the distance/length and difficulty of each event, like the 100m Butterfly, the 50m Breaststroke, and the 50m - 150m Freestyle. Some notable absences included the football, but this is probably due to the fact that they were not allowed to include a football mini-game within another game, and because the events are mainly based around a 2-3 button system. This also makes the events easy to get into and handle, making it appeal to a wider audience, and something that the whole family can play. There are also multiple game modes, the main of which, is the Olympic Games Mode, where you can play for your home country, and win medals to help your team top the scoreboards. In addition to this, there are also individual events play and multiplayer/split-screen modes, pretty much based on the individual mode. Online modes also allow you to play for your country, and help your country to top the online leaderboard, where you can check how other players from your country are doing in helping you gain the majority of the overall medal tally. This is displayed in a nice list, with percentages and a podium for the top three countries. The Paralympic events would have been a nice addition, simply to keep the game "in-date." But what is offered here is enough to keep you going, until you feel that the Olympic spirit has worn off, which, judging by Team GB and Paralympics GB's progress, isn't going to for a while. If you are looking for a more competitive feel, you should certainly go online, as the game is much more rewarding online. Not only that, but you need to put a lot more effort into each event; it's not just a cake-walk each time. All in all, The Official Video Game of the Olympics is a nice package, but could do with a bit more content, just to tide you over until the main athletics championships start again. The singleplayer is nice, and the multiplayer, even more so. Some of the collectibles are a bit underwhelming, almost as if they were tacked on at the last minute by the development team, but apart from those not too important problems, this is a big improvement over the 2008 game. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 18:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Graphics are surprisingly nice. The stadiums are surprisingly well detailed and the crowd feels very real. There are lots of events to sink your teeth into. Just as long as you find them relatively fun, you'll play them for a while. Online modes are rather fun, especially with the addition of the medal tallies. Negatives - It's another game that will eventually be out-dated. Paralympic events would have added longevity. Collectibles and unlockables are unimpressive and "minor." There are a few pieces of gold equipment and some unlockable outfits. Graphics: 86% Lifespan: 65% Gameplay: 80% Features: 80% Innovation: 82% Plot: 75% JUDGEMENT: 84% It's a fun game while it lasts, but as the Rio games begin to come closer, it'll lose a lot of game time. 'Just Cause 2' With more explosions than your average thriller movie! GAMEOPEDIA GOLD AWARD. Developer(s): Eidos Montreal and Square Enix London Studios Publisher: Square Enix Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. If you thought Grand Theft Auto or Saints Row are the only decent open-world sandbox franchises, you may want to think again. The Just Cause franchise returns with a bang, in this sequel to the 2006 game. Rico Rodriguez is an agent, working for the Americans, in an attempt to overturn the corrupt president of the beautiful islands of Panau, Baby Panay. Along the way, you'll meet up with many friends and foes, of whom own different factions, each having their own influences on certain parts of the islands. In addition to this fun story, you also have the ability to freely explore Panau, where it be in helicopters, jets, busses, trucks, bikes or cars. You'll earn cash by completing missions, causing chaos across the islands, or collecting valuable resources and parts. The way the game plays is great. The game engine (PATHEngine) is in great use in this game, as it shows off the beautiful dynamic weather conditions, and the rather nice explosions. In regards to currency and purchasing items, the Black Market Dealer is where you'll be able to purchase weaponry, vehicles, or even be extracted to a location of your choice, if vehicles in the area are scarce. Ammo is farely limited, meaning you will need to scavenge the area, after defeating enemies, to keep your ammuntion and supplies replenished. In addition to this, gravity and physics are realistic for the most part, and offers some breathtaking spectacles. You can base-jump from high mountains, or even a moving plane. Your parachute will ensure that you safely make it back on the ground, as long as you remember to deploy it! Vehicles are very varied; there are several hundred variations of vehicles in-game, meaning that you won't get tired of driving, unless you find the, slightly dodgy, handling of vehicles okay, as you can get used to this over time. When it comes to character personality, Rico is an okay guy. He's not a "loveable" character, but you can get used to him, over time. Exploration in Panau can be the key to getting around. Take over enemy strongholds, infiltrate government bases and destroy fuel depots and enemy supplies to increase game progress, and get used to the layout of the islands. The graphics make exploring Panau an even more enjoyable experience, especially seeing as environments are unique and greatly realised. And if you want to extend your time on Panau to it's fullest, make sure to complete the plethora of side missions, in which you work for your different factions. Once you've completed the game, you will be put in Mercenary Mode. This allows you to do everything else that needs completing in the game, and tells you how you progress, as you go along. Hours and hours can be put into completing Just Cause 2. Overall, Just Cause 2 is in a league of it's own, when it comes to sandbox games. Panau is your playground, and it is so fun to explore, and destroy it. If you have some spare cash laying around, and you don't yet own this game, give it a try. It will be well worth it. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 17:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Positives + Graphics-wise, it doesn't get much better than this; picture quality is crisp and clear. There are a wide range of vehicles. From Tuk-Tuks, to tanks. It doesn't get boring. The story is surprisingly fun, and a breath of fresh air from your usual espionage game. Base-jumping from 1000 meters never gets boring! Negatives - Car handling could be better; some vehicles feel rather unstable. The textures and meshes on some layers of grass and rock look repetitive; you'll see a pattern emerge on cliffsides and fields. Graphics: 94% Lifespan: 90% Gameplay: 92% Features: 90% Innovation: 85% Plot: 85% JUDGEMENT: 90% A real open-world gem. If you haven't already played this game, I suggest you do so, now. Category:Reviews